Spontaneous (TV Series)
Spontaneous (stylized as SPON'TANe'OUS) is a fictional sitcom created by George Hughes for Clearstime. The pilot episode premiered on Feburary 11, 2012. In July 2013, Spontaneous had been renewed for a fourth season. The fourth season of Spontaneous will air on February 7, 2014 in the US. Plot The series revolves around aspiring singer Tane Vega, a teenager who attends a performing arts high school called Los Angeles Arts, after taking her older sister Talia's place at her party while getting into screwball situations on a daily basis. She soon meets and becomes friends with Andrew Harris, Ronnie Shapiro, Janet West, Robin Valentine and Nick Oliver.The series follows Tane Vega, a teenager who is accepted into Los Angeles Arts, a school for talented teens in various performing-arts fields, after taking her older, much less talented sister Talia's place in a showcase after Talia had an allergic reaction to a Japanese lip gloss designed to help make your lips shiny. The plot follows Tane as she finds her place within Los Angeles Arts, while getting into crazy situations and adventures, and meeting friends to help her along the way. Other students at Los Angeles Arts and the students who make up Tane's group of friends including Andrew Harris, a musical prodigy who becomes Tane's best friend at Los Angeles Arts after encouraging her to stay at the school and helping her realize her talent; Ronnie Shapiro, a socially-awkward ventriloquist who carries around his dummy Roy Powers, who is seen by Ronnie (and generally everyone else) as a living person; Janet West, a sarcastic gothic "mean girl" who has a love-hate relationship with Tane who threatened her; Robin Valentine, a sweet and innocent but naive and somewhat dim-witted girl; and Nick Oliver, a laid-back and handsome guy who is Janet's soulmate. They had been a couple since before the start of the series until the Season 3 episode "The Worst Lovers." Victorious Adaption This series is a remake of the real life sitcom Victorious. The character names are similar, and different actors portray the parts. The episodes are similar, but with different words. (i.e. Stuff instead of Things etc.) Cast Main Cast *Caroline Tiloason as Spontania "Tane" Vega (pronounced as Tay-Ni) *Adam Sgmotta as Andrew Harris *Kenton Duty as Ronnie Shapiro *Debby Ryan as Janet West *Grace Jasoni as Robin Valentine *Robbie Armell as Nick Oliver *Zendaya Coleman as Talia Vega Recurring Cast *Talil Sabih as Erwin Witzsiko *Bill Murphy as Wane Alexander. *Michael Eric Reid as Jinsin Van Cleef *Jim Pirri as David Vega *Maria Canals Barrera as Holly Vega *Marco Aiello as Tusfes *Chi-Lan Lieu as Mrs. Lee *Jake Farrow as Roy Powers (voice) Trivia *This series is an adaption of the Nickelodeon series Victorious *Instead of Victorious' iParty With Victorious, Spontaneous had Babysitter meets Spontaneous. The plot isn't the same, though *All songs on the soundtracks are adaptions of Victorious songs with similar lyrics. Example for Creep The Creep Out (Freak The Freak Out Adaption) Can you hear me? Hear me speak, see me dance. Instead of the original: Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing. *The main pairings in the show are Tandrew (Tandre), Nanet (Bade) and Robbie (Cabbie) Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows on Clearstime Category:Adaptions Category:Shows by MamuelRoriTessie